Red Rage
by DeusExTranshuman
Summary: Ok, going to bed one night, you kind of expect to wake up the next morning in the same place. Well, I didn't. Now, I'm stuck in a new world that has so much potential, with flying people in spandex going around and honest to God Supervillains. Then again, I'm not exactly helpless, not with this very nice red ring. Rated M for my rather insane imagination and Lemons. Expect them!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **XXX**

"Fucking Hell!" I screamed as consciousness came back to me for a moment, only to find myself floating, weightlessness being a new sensation to me as I saw a sea of black dotted with shining lights as I spun around, my initial movements causing me to suddenly twist and turn as gravity seemed to be a non-factor. As I spun, I felt anger welling up within me, I stopped at that for a moment as I counted slowly to ten, the anger not going away, rolling under my skin as, while what was happening was annoying, and I was freaking out, the level of anger I was feeling was... Off.

Slowly, I stopped spinning as I felt my anger cool off before I glanced at myself and really took note as I spotted a faint outline of red around my hands before spotting a ring. I frowned at that as I noted the design of the basic ring before spinning it over and I felt my frown becoming even more pronounced.

It was a Red Lantern Power Ring. Bloody Brilliant.

"Ok... Let's take stock of the situation, shall we?" I asked myself as I muttered under my breath, sighing as I kept calm and tried not to go hysterical at the fact that I now seemed to have an actual power ring strapped to my right ring finger. Looking back, I tried to think of what the hell was going on, my memories coming as vague images that showed places fine, but anything beyond that was just not their, hell, I couldn't even recall my own name as I frowned at that. Images of my parents flashed along my mind, yet I couldn't remember them, I could envision them easily enough, but their faces always appeared... Hazy, for lack of a better term. I felt my frown grow more pronounced at that thought as I continued floating around before noting something as I looked up...

Only to look straight down onto the Earth, seeing the oceans, the clouds and what looked to be North America as the I glanced over my shoulder to see the sun beaming away at me. Glancing back down to my Ring again, I considered what to do.

"No memories of what happened, most of my memories have been scrambled to hell and back, a Red Lantern Power Ring, and I'm currently stuck in Earth Orbit... Shit." I muttered before looking back at the ring in thought. Power Rings were brilliant things as I tried to remember what I had read about them, mostly being the fact that they were supposed to have some kind of integrated AI system to assist the Lantern in their useage. I shrugged at that point as I figured that I had nothing to lose.

 _Ring?_ I asked mentally before I felt something in my head, pain flared for a moment as it shifted into what seemed like an understanding, pain flared a second time, this time filling my body as I felt like someone had poured liquid fire into my veins... Oh wait, Red Lanterns had their veins filled with rage Plasma, stuff was like a cross between Plasma and Napalm, would even burn in vacuum so long as rage was supplied to it, useful stuff.

 **Affirmative.** I heard the voice from nowhere, loud as a thunder clap and sounding like whoever was speaking ate gravel for breakfast with a hint of sandpaper. I didn't mind it that much, but I did jump in surprise at the sudden voice screaming through my mind.

 _Ring, tell me the current status of charge and access database for any kind of tutorial information regarding the Red Lantern Power Ring, functions, features and limitations, both in line with the construction of the Ring along with the guidelines of the Red Lantern Corp._

 **Define 'Tutorial'.** I raised an eyebrow at that one, mostly because I would have considered it as something of a basic item that should have been included.

 _A tutorial is series of lessons designed to teach someone how to do or carry out a specific task via instruction. Confirm?_

 **Definition confirmed. Accessing. Tutorial found, initiation direct cerebral download.** I felt my eyes grow wide at that before I tried to throw an objection through before it commenced. Unfortunately, I was too late. An instant later and I was watching a massive chunk of data being rammed through my skull and into my brain as I watched information about dozens of races, events, planets and pieces of technology all flying through my head to give me a basic overview of things before moving on to other things. Memories of previous users of my Ring flashed into my mind's eye along with those that came before, other events showed up as well, somethings that I knew while others were given context by the memories that I now had. Blackest Night, the Third Army, the New Guardians, things like that all flashed through my mind, among other things, before it all finally stopped, leaving me panting for breath as I felt a drop of sweat roll down my forehead as I sneered, gritting teeth in anger.

 _Ring. Next time the option of a direct cerebral download is available, wait for my instructions before carrying out further actions. Confirm?_

 **Confirmed.**

I sighed at that, glad to prevent that from happening again as I frowned slightly, my rage bending as I refused to allow it to control me, having long since gotten over my old anger management problems when I was younger, I was not planning to regress back to that point, let alone the point that most Red Lanterns went to after getting their rings. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I sighed once more as I looked down at the Earth, flipping over to do so as I frowned, quickly taking things in for a moment as I enjoyed the quiet peace of the void. A flicker of a thought later and Red energy condensed around me as thoughts turned into actions, memories of a veteran Lantern coming to the foreground as I knew what I was doing as I isolated radio signals with ease before starting to look for things. It was clear something was up, something big, but I didn't know what that was as I could guess.

 _Ring, run a search algorithm over the local internet and find any information relating to an organisation called the Justice League, if present, list and display all members, their publically known abilities, strengths and weaknesses. Do not attempt to hack through any large scale firewalls for more information of a classified nature based on local species definition, remain discrete. Confirm?_

 **Confirmed. Search beginning.**

I watched as it did so, multiple screens around me flashing as more information was fished out of the internet as I watched with interest. The Justice League's presence was rapidly confirmed, members quickly showing up as I noted other details becoming apparent as I looked at their style of dress and costumes before comparing them to my memories of the few DC Comics I had read before... This. I frowned slightly as I started to narrow down a few things, noting that the Justice League was actually rather larger than I thought it was, a total of seven people founding the League with the Green lantern being Hal Jorden rather than John Stewart, not to mention the inclusion of Aquaman as a member of the Founders. Other details came quickly as I noted other things, mostly the lack of the numbers of Superheroes that were members as I noted the data as January 5th 2010, I frowned a bit at that as I noted other things as being off. Namely those being the style of some of the Heroes and how they dressed, the design of their costumes differed slightly, but the inclusion of the sidekicks was rather pointed as I saw the differences before looking a bit further afield to narrow things down. I was at least partially happy to have narrowed down where I was to a parallel reality more than anything else.

 _Ring, run a search for specific names, link them to files and current activities, same parameters as last time._

 **Confirmed.**

 _Search for the names Amanda Waller, Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, Ra's Al Ghul and Doctor Mark Desmond._

 **Confirmed.**

A moment later, I started seeing results coming up with interest as Amanda Waller appeared, looking slightly thinner than I was expecting, but not as thin as the one in recent Suicide Squad Movie, kind of a middle ground as I raised an eyebrow at the fact that she currently wasn't working as a member of the CIA or FBI or whatever other government agency. Currently, she was playing the part of the Warden of the Belle Reve Penitentiary in Belle Reve Parish, Louisiana, a place that I knew hadn't existed in my old reality, as I had started to think of it, another difference as it seemed. Lex Luthor was exactly as I expected with a massive, multi-billion dollar company that covered the globe while Vandal Savage was the immortal villain that had been around for over a few centuries. Desmond, on the other hand, was a shot in the dark and a guess as I raised an eyebrow at what I found.

"Doctor Mark Desmond, current head director of Cadmus Labs in Washington DC..." I smiled slightly at that as I thought I had a good idea of where I was.

 _Ring, do you have the DNA Profile for a Kryptonian?_

 **Confirmed.** I smirked at that, that was going to come in handy later.

 _Carry out a high-level scan of Cadmus Laboratory, tell me if you detect any sign of Kryptonian DNA, ignore single cell structure and look for complex lifeforms such as full grown subjects, hybrids with Kryptonian DNA are also to be included._

 **Confirmed. Scanning... Scan complete, One Kryptonian confirmed; Secondary Kryptonian-Human-Unknown Hybrid also present.** I nodded at that as the data appeared before me for a moment, showing me the current locations of them before I dismissed it along with all the other things like what was currently happening around them before I closed those little things down. At least it had confirmed what I had guessed when I first looked at the data about one Mark Desmond, along with confirming where I was, namely that I was apparently in the Young Justice Universe. It was useful to know, but it didn't particularly help me, though I would admit that I didn't know a lot about what was going on beyond the Earth.

 _Ring. What is the current charge levels of the Power Ring? Do I have access to a Lantern Power Battery? And can you detect any form of communication signals coming from the Red Lantern Corp?_ I asked mentally as I had a few things I wanted to confirm, mostly because I had records swimming around in my head that told me about what happened in Sector 666, along with the shit that the Manhunters did and how the Guardians decided to cover it right up. I was actually surprised to see that the Ring had other data about things that the Guardians had done, like how they had altered the Burning Martians into the White and Green Martians, the genetic codes of all three being present within my ring was oddly convenient for me.

 **Confirmed. Current status of Power Ring capacity is at One Hundred percent charge. Confirmed access of Lantern Power Battery located in subspace pocket for future use, along with Central Power Battery. Negative, no Red Lantern signals detected, secondary signals show no activity and confirm zero Red Lantern Corps present. Current Red Lantern Corps numbers: One.** I felt my eye rise at each announcement from the ring before I frowned, the fact that I had the Red Lantern Central Power Battery was useful to know, but the fact that I had it was also rather disturbing. For me, along with my memories, it implied that the Manhunters were a bit too thorough before the Guardians finally pulled the plug on what had happened, just another thing to think about, but that was for later. Pulling my legs up, I looked down at the world below me and frowned. I literally didn't exist here, no records of any kind existed of me, but that also had it's uses as it allowed me to work around things and start from scratch as I wanted.

I grinned slightly at that. Oh, the fun I could have by giving people the runaround...

But before I even considered doing anything like that, especially by trolling Batman for the hell of it, I looked down at myself and frowned, noting that I was only in my Boxers that I had fallen asleep in last night. Said frown turned into a smirk as a few ideas came to my head.

"Time to get to work..."

 **XXX**

Turns out that most Green Lanterns didn't actually have a proper costume, mind you, the Rings automatically generated the uniforms, which didn't actually offer all that much protection, before generating a Shield that, frankly, could have allowed them to survive a Supernova if they had enough Will to reinforce it with. Red Lanterns actually didn't do that, most of their uniforms were made with the idea of actually being able to survive a serious amount of damage if their Shields failed with a series of backup devices to prevent them from dying in vacuum if the Shield failed. I definitely thought this was a good idea as it meant that they had one less thing to worry about, at least to worry about as much as the Greenies.

I decided to go the same way, but instead of going with the traditional Lantern Uniform, I decided to be a bit different, what with being the first Red Lantern that seemed to exist in this parallel of the Justice League Universe.

For the design, I, being a fan of Sci-fi and a lover of things like Star Wars, decided to base my uniform on the armor of the Jensaarai from Star Wars, specifically, armor based on the Reek as I had a dark red helmet with a T-shaped visor covered with a black glass-like substance while the red metal alloy curved to form three horns, one coming from my forehead and pointing straight up from just above the T-shaped visor while the other two came from either side of the helmet and curved into the space in front of my face. All of them were pretty short, but all three of them were razor sharp, letting me use them as weapons if I needed to head-butt someone that is clearly strong enough to take it. The plates of armor overlapped with animalistic designs, short, curved spikes coming up and pointing up from the top of the biceps, aside from that, I also had small spikes coming over the elbows, knees, knuckles and feet, the latter two looking like animal claws while the knees had the same kind of spikes as I had on my upper Biceps, a bit shorter though.

Everything was covered by armor, being made from an extremely tough alien alloy that was made from something like two parts Iridium, three parts Titanium, one part Tungsten and five parts Mercury, as odd as that last one sounds. The stuff was actually rather impressive, having a brilliantly high melting and boiling point along with the ability of being a damn look conductor of thermal and kinetic energy, spreading it over the interlocking pieces of the armor rapidly, causing strikes to rapidly lose power where other materials would have been ripped apart. My undersuit was threaded with thin filaments of the stuff along with thick layers of padding and radiation absorbing or deflecting materials, all of which was sealed shut with a gel layer that rapidly hardened when exposed to literally anything. It was stored in micro pockets within the undersuit that held it in stasis with a pure nitrogen mixture that would rapidly leave as the pockets were breached. This stuff would expand and harden following that, no matter where this was happening, even in vacuum or underwater. Life support systems were added, a recycling system to keep me alive with air and water to last for over a few days, an Anti-grav flight system and a miniature Fusion-based trinity reactor that created, as the name implied, a trinity of miniature suns in Pinch Fusion reactions. Of course, with my choice of materials, this had the unintended, though not unwanted, side effect of making me next to invisible to most types of non-Power Ring scans. Rather useful for stealth, plus the added colour shifting paint system meant that I could change the armor colour at will, mostly to disappear in a hurry.

Aside from all that, my armor had the Red Lantern insignia engraved and painted into the chest plate, not straight on the centre, but slightly below the left side of my collar, mostly because while I wanted it to be obvious who I was, I didn't want a giant target like that sticking out on my chest. Finally, the armor had dozens of pockets covering the thing, mostly around the thighs, waist and lower back, but I did have a few between my shoulder blades for larger items and a few hidden under my forearms, all of them being rather well disguised and protected from scans to appear invisible. Of course, because I was wearing gauntlets, that also meant that I had to fit them to my hands while wearing the Ring, not that I minded after a bit of work.

Honestly, the entire thing took me less than a few hours to make after I buggered off to the Mars-Jupiter Asteroid belt and started harvesting asteroids for all they were worth, not to mention picking up large amounts of Gold, Silver, Platinum, Titanium, Tungsten, Mercury and Iridium, the last four were incase I needed to repair my armor while the first three were for money, mostly by selling them to precious metal brokers. It was actually rather impressive that all of that only took about fifteen percent of my total charge, going that distance before coming back, using a Ring-based FTL jump. I was just glad that I had gotten the equivalent of a User Manual dumped into my head now as I knew how to work this Ring.

Oh, another thing that I found rather interesting was the fact that I was sixteen again instead of nineteen, not only that, but I was bloody ripped, well above average for my new age range with a flippin' six pack now, even though I was only about 182 centimetres, definitely above average for my new age, but not something I was complaining about. Especially not since I had been given a rather impressive overhaul to be tougher, stronger, smarter, faster and all around better with what amounted with a high-level regenerative ability so long as I still had rage going in me.

Oh, this was going to be fun...

 **XXX**

Over looking the Earth, I looked down and listened, I had the Ring patched straight into my optic nerve so that I could see various things playing out in front of me as I looked down at the world. Looking for anything that could happen that I might get involved with, hell, I was listening to every single communication signal over an entire planet like it was nothing, that just shows you how Bullshit a Power Ring really is. Glancing around, I noted a few things before narrowing my eyes, spotting nothing else as I saw a bank robbery in progress that had turned into a car chase through the streets of Metropolis. Superman was currently dealing with stuff on the other side of the city and I had nothing better to be looking at since most of the other events were already being dealt with by the Justice League. I smirked at that.

"Time to make an entrance." I muttered to myself.

 _Ring. Transition to this location._

 **Confirmed.**

I smirked as I felt red energy coursing through me, coating my body before I appeared high above the city, not even bothering to activate my flight ability as I kept my Shield active as gravity did it's part, my mind working as calculations quickly ran through both it and the Ring. Focusing my rage, I altered my flight path, increasing the pull of gravity for a second as I accelerated to the ground.

It was over in an instant as I slammed into the ground... Right through the engine block of the car that the robbers were driving. The car tipped up, the rear suddenly flying into the air as all that remained of the engine block was scrap metal and literal powdered metal. None of the four people inside even had a chance to react as they all fell forwards, the two in the front falling forwards and slamming into the window in front of them, smashing it as they flew forwards before I caught both of them by the collar, using Red Energy to cushion their impacts so that I didn't snap their necks by accident. The other two, one being half way out the window as he was firing at the pursuing police forces while the other was currently lying on the seat inside the car, reloading his gun. The former of the two of them was flying, looking for all the world like he was about to become road pizza as I manipulated the matter around me, grabbing a piece of concrete and reshaping it as it shot out like a whip and wrapped around the man's neck, waist, pinning his arms, and his legs. The latter of the two remaining men was stuck inside as I used Red Energy to cushion his impact as well, he'd live with a concussion and no brain damage, not that it would be a major improvement.

All of this took place in slow motion to me, but to everyone else, it must have looked like I was moving at speeds similar to the flash.

When the dust settled, everyone saw me standing over the remains of the robbers' car, two of them being unconscious while the last two were struggling to get my hand off their throats, literally as they dangled above the ground on my arms. I didn't even feel bothered by their weight as I looked them both over, raising an eyebrow at their generic appearance of dark clothes, ski masks and what looked like AK-47s lying around before I looked over at the police that had stopped a good distance away from where I was standing. I saw a few of them looking between me and the men I was holding before I smiled, I quick tap and I was done, Red Energy working wonders as I manipulated the air to knock the remaining three unconscious before dropping the two I had in hand.

" **They're all yours, Officers...** "I spoke, my voice modulated as I looked at them before turning away, deciding to be a bit melodramatic as I caused the Red Energy around me to ripple, red flames suddenly consuming my body before I disappeared in an FTL Transition back into orbit. I honestly quiet liked the modulated voice I had chosen, having based it off of the voice of Prophet from Crysis 3, just because.

Still, I had other things to do, some dudes were currently holding a bunch of people hostage in a bank in New York, Wonder Woman was in bound, but she was at least five minutes out.

 _Ring. Transition._

 **Confirmed.**

 **XXX**

I will admit, I was having fun.

... Maybe a _bit_ too much fun.

I had been around for two weeks, and for that time, I was mostly just going around, enjoying myself and doing what I felt was a good thing to do, I had already exchanged the various precious metals into cash at various locations across the world to get different currencies for my use if needed. Along the way, I had run into all kinds of trouble ranging from just random robberies and idiots doing stupid shit to genuine Super Villains being stupid.

I actually stopped Deadshot from killing a target in Moscow about five days after I first showed up, rather impressive stuff when I appeared in his target's office with the man pretty much hogtied. I left him for the Russian Prime Minister's bodyguards to deal with, though not before taking a picture of his face, along with those of his body guards when I showed up, it was interesting. Along the way, I also spent a fair bit of time combing through the networks of this Earth with my Power Ring, mostly working to establish myself with a cover identity, enough to pass a cursory inspection, but I doubted it would hold up all that well to a determined investigator like, say, Batman.

Enter Johnathan 'John' Grey, sixteen years old born on August 10th, 1994, in Stirling Royal infirmary, Stirling, both parents dead at the age of fourteen due to a railway accident in the channel tunnel with the bodies being marked as 'unrecoverable' due to the fact that a fire consumed most of the tunnel, taking their bodies with it. Sticking in a pair of names into the official reports wasn't difficult since said event did actually happen in this timeline, anyway, no next of kin and a will reading that left me to inherit everything they had in funds along with being emancipated as a legal adult. It gave me plenty of freedom to work with, next to no one looking over my shoulder, and a bit of 'creative' filing on the government's computer network made sure that nobody would find the file unless they either looked really, bloody hard or I showed it to them.

Honestly, it was rather good, though I will admit that I was surprised when I got a look at myself in the mirror and took a picture, namely for the fact that I looked like a younger, white haired version of Kyle Rayner from Prime Earth, a rather odd look, but one I didn't mind. However, with everything I needed set up, and with a few million scattered around in both bank accounts and various hard assets like discs of Gold, Platinum and other precious metals, even a few Diamonds, I felt secure in my funds. However, one thing I needed was skills, I knew which world I was in, but that just meant that I had a rough idea of what to expect from the Heroes, Villains were a wholly different kettle of fish. For that reason, I was currently standing outside a Pub in London, a hole in the wall place that I had never even heard of called 'The Groaning Scotsman'.

Stepping into the place, I immediately saw the appeal as the place was dimly lit with poor lighting and packed with booths, stools and exposed bricks, the bar was rather empty of people, what with it being the middle of the day, but there were still a few people present. Glancing around, it was easy enough to spot who I was looking for as I kept my mental barriers up as I walked over to him as he slipped away at what looked like a pint of Lager.

"Hello Mr Black." I stated as I came by the booth, looking in to see the man in question. Tall, skinny but well trained with combat trousers, thick boots, no T-shirt to show off the Union jack tattooed on his chest while I noted the purple hair, piercings and the heavy, open trench coat that he was wearing. Looking up from his drink, Chester Black glanced at me.

"Ow, don't you think you're a mit bit young to be here, lad?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, I fell the not-so-gentle attempt and ripping into my head to try and put a compulsion into my head, I grin very slightly when he runs into the mental barriers, Red Lantern mental barriers having been trained to be rather... vicious compared to other Corps techniques. I see the minute widening of his eyes before he leans forward slightly, having grabbed his attention.

"Don't give me that load of shite. The barman doesn't give a toss as long as you pay for the drinks and you don't cause any trouble, people younger than me have been in here and he hasn't even looked up from the counter while serving them." I stated before looking at the empty booth. "Ya mind if I join? I just want ta talk is all." Chester looked at me for a moment, no doubt trying to test my worth before nodding slightly.

"Alright, lad, you've got my attention, now what do ya want?" He asked as I took a seat on one the opposite side of the booth to him, nodding to him as I did so. "And for cryin' out loud, call me Chester."

"Fine then, Chester. Simply put, I want to hire you as a kind of... Tutor, if you're interested, that is." I stated plainly as he raises an eyebrow.

"A tutor? For what?" He asks, curious as I'm sure he would be.

"To put it simply, Chester, you're a Telepath and a Telekinetic, and pretty damn good at both. I want to hire you to help me get better at defending my mind from intrusions, and not the gentle kind that the damn prancing ponies in the Justice League carry out but the kind that would rip a man's mind apart until he has nothing left but the mental capacity of a cabbage. Of course, I want to still be able to think, but each time that you break down my mental barriers, I want you to escalate for the next time. Think of it as a side job." I stated plainly as he looked interested at that.

"Alright, so you basically want me to rip your mind to shreds and then let you pick up the pieces until I can't do it any more? What kind of pay you offering?" He asked as I nodded to his first question, quickly accessing my slipspace pocket, I pulled out a duffel bag filled with twenty pound notes totalling to about five million pounds Sterling.

"Consider it a deposit for taking the time to hear me out and not going all out. I'm willing to pay six million per 'session' with you with each session being two hours at whatever time you're free to play. Sound good to you?" I asked as he nodded, I passed the bag under the table as to not catch someone's attention, he grinned at that before nodding.

"Sounds good to me. I've got a jig lined up later this week, so how about the 3rd of March?" I nodded at that.

"Got it, we'll make further plans before you start ripping into my mind, but I'll see you then Chester." I said as I stood up and walked off, getting a raised glass from him and a 'see ya, Mate' from the Metahuman. Still, that was going to come in useful.

 **XXX**

Knocking on the door, I heard a distant 'Coming!' before the sound of locks being undone was heard on the other side of the door before said apartment door came open as I saw who it was on the other side.

Sylvan Scofield was a rather young woman in her early twenties with brown hair, brown eyes and with a figure that would have had men tripping over themselves to watch going down the streets, the fact that she was wearing little beyond a tight T-shirt that didn't cover her midriff and a skin tight pair of jeans just enhanced her appeal as I saw her leaning against the door.

"Yeah? What do you want?" She asked as she eyed me curiously as I smiled back at her, I saw her keeping one hand on the door while another was on the back of her hips, a quick Ring scan showed me that she had a Glock 19 holstered there, just out of sight, pretty good idea, especially since this was Gotham.

"Hi. I'm assuming that you're Sylvan Scofield, right? Daughter of the scientist Albert Scofield?" I asked as she nodded hesitantly. "My name is John Grey, I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you about some stuff, namely, about your Father's creation of a 'Miracle fabric', as I recall it being called." Sylvan raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why? My Father never got the patent, and the people that took it would probably be of more interest to you." She stated as she went to close the door before I caught it, taking advantage of the fact that I was a hell of a lo stronger than a person my size should be.

"I'm not interested in idiots that would gladly take the research and invention of another so that they can then spend the better part of a few decades sitting on it so that no one else can use it, that, and technically they don't own it anymore. You do." I stated as I felt her stopping to apply pressure on the door and look at me, her face going from a look of concentration at forcing the door shut to one of interest as she saw me pull out a small document from the inside of my jacket pocket, a rather nicely tailored trench coat made from thick fabric with sheets of teflon sewn into it to protect me from any kind of attack. Under that, I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, heavy steel-toed boots and a black hoodie with a Punisher-style skull on the front. I saw Sylvan's eyes stick to the document for a moment before I spoke again. "May I come in?"

That snapped her out of her trance as she pulled the door open once more and let me in before locking the door behind her, I looked around and saw the apartment and mentally shrugged, it was an apartment that looked like dozens of other apartments with a central corridor leading to the living area with a kitchenette attached with rooms coming off from there. I followed her in as she gestured for me to go and take a seat as she went into the kitchenet.

"So... Uh... Do you want anything to drink, Mr Grey?" She asked as I gave her a rueful smirk.

"Some water is fine with me, and you can call me John, I don't know how to feel about being called 'Mr' by a woman that has more than a few years on me." I remarked with a snort as she smiled at that, putting the kettle on before we lapsed into silence for a moment as she put her Coffee together. I observed her doing this from the corner of my eye as she did so. Mostly just reviewing what I had dug up about her as I did so. Sylvan Scofield, 22 years old and currently finishing off her final year in the local Gotham University as a Fashion student working with Textiles, she was also a member of a few different clubs, namely three martial arts that she was a black belt in, gymnastics and having a degree in Computer Science, along with Economics and Business, already from a college level. With that in mind, I had come here for a reason, I reminded myself as she took a seat opposite me.

"... So, no offence, but why did you get this, my Father's design? Why go through what must have been a massive amount of trouble to get it back and present it to me?" She asked as I nodded slightly, sipping the water as I checked for chemicals, mostly knowing that anything from Earth would instantly be burned out by the Rage Plasma in my veins before it could do anything more. I found nothing, but there was no point in dropping good habits.

"As for the trouble, getting the patent back for you cost over seventeen million US dollars and was the result of a week and a half of work on my part to haggle with the various company officials that owned the patent. As for why, well, that is rather simple." I explained as I put the glass down on the table between us. "The reason I wanted to give it back to you is because I knew that, unlike the companies that took it from your Father, that you would actually use it rather than leaving the designs lying in the dark somewhere and forget about them because they already controlled the market. I've done my research, I know that you could probably do a lot of good with this stuff, which is why I want to help, namely, I want to make a purchase of either the material itself, or tailored clothing made from the material. I assume that you know how to make the materials, yes?" Sylvan looked to be lost in a slight trance as I spoke, I could see the gears spinning in her mind at that before she nodded with a smile.

"Yes, when they bought the patent, the companies only took the finished designs and samples, they never bothered taking the original notes for each stage of development before Father reached the final product that they took. Though, I have to ask why you would be interested in this stuff, sure, if you wanted to have a good level of protection, you could go for Kevlar, but you didn't. Why?" She questioned as i smiled.

"May I call you Sylvan?" I asked as she nodded, not bothered by the question before I continued. "That fabric is amazing, there are no other words that I can use to describe it beyond that. It's got a tensile strength at least two orders of magnitude better than the next material, Darwin's Bark Spider silk, which is, again, an order of magnitude stronger than Kevlar. It's fully programmable with all kinds of abilities being able to be built into the stuff and, more than that, a single layer of the stuff could stop a bullet from a Smith & Wesson .500 Handgun, or a hit from a Barrett Anti-Material Sniper Rifle from over ten metres away. Not only that, but it has rather impressive resistance against other types of weapons like Lasers and Plasma-based stuff. Why on Earth _wouldn't_ I want to get a hold of this stuff?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as she smiled, clearly happy that I had both done my homework and that I was praising her Dad's work. She nodded slightly at that.

"Alright, so, what were you thinking about, exactly? I mean, I can do a lot, but what kind of clothes were you wanting, in what styles, and what are you willing to pay for them?" She asked rapidly, her mind clearly spinning with ideas as I watched her, I mentally grinned at that.

It looked like I had found a good supplier of next generation materials.

 **XXX**

Flying through the air, I mentally cringed as I saw another explosion ripped through the already burning hull of the Oil Rig in the Northern Sea off the coast of Scotland. Workmen were already being pulled from the place as I hovered overhead, details coming back from repeated Ring scans and more than half a dozen other sensors displaying more details on the HUD of my armor. Using a bit of manipulation of Red Energy, I was pulling air from the larger fires as Red constructs grabbed a few workmen that had been thrown clean off the Rig. Putting them on a platform I formed out of Carbon, having ripped the stuff from the CO2 in the air, it was pretty big and easy to put together as I quickly scanned the Rig and did a head count.

"Just over two hundred men..." I muttered as I nodded to myself, quickly accessing files before smiling, that was all of them as a Bio-scan showed no one else on the Rig before I turned back to it, quickly scanning it before looking for a cut off point for the Oil that was spraying up from the pipe going down to the sea floor. Looking around, three seconds may as well have been three hours to me as I backtracked dozens of pipes to a central conduit where all the Oil came from before I moved. With a bit of speed, I rushed in, Environmental Shields keeping the flames out as I moved through the Rig's confines, looking for the valve at the base of the central platform, near the very bottom of the Rig. The fires were of little problem, the constant explosions were annoying as I used my Ring to cut holes rapidly through fallen metal walls and flooring that had been dislodged before making it there.

Looking at it, it was a large red valve that had a number of sighs by it, pointing it out as the 'Primary cut off valve', not that I really paid them anything more than a secondary observation as I grabbed it with both hands and turned. The sound of protecting metal met my ears as I kept turning it as far as it would go as saw the difference rather quickly as a new image appeared on my HUD showing the dropping temperature of the surrounding flames as I smiled at that, the flames were going to die down from there, but I didn't put too much faith in it being stable for quite a while.

Suddenly, my attention was taken as my sensors picked up a number of things, two fast moving objects travelling at just over Supersonic speeds and just under Supersonic speeds respectively, not to mention a few dozen lifeforms rising from the depths as I quickly checked them and saw that they were, apparently, a school of Hunchback Whales being lead by a man-shaped object. Quickly moving, Red Energy flared around me as I quickly jumped out of the Rig, flying out the way I came as I looked outside to see what was already happening as the Whales surfaced. From my place in the sky, I mentally caused my HUD to zoom in on the figure standing on one of the Whales and saw a man wearing yellow scaled armor and green pants with a Golden belt, an A-shaped belt buckle at the front. In the skies, I could see two people flying without assistance as I scanned them, one coming back as a Kryptonian while the other one came back as Human, strangely enough.

Aquaman, Superman and Wonder Woman, if I hadn't missed my guess as I saw the Hunchback Whales all making use of their blow holes and launching water high enough that it would hit the still-burning fires while Wonder Woman pushed the men on the Platform away from the Rig, having grasped the side of it while the Kryptonian drew in a big breath and used his Super Breath, blowing out most of the fires like a birthday candle as I watched. The Whales continued to spray water at the platform as I did another scan before looking down at the Carbon platform, accessing files from the company owning the Rig and comparing faces and physical descriptions to each worker. I frowned slightly, mostly at seeing that, in fact, not everyone had made it as the total number of people on the Rig had been 225.

Only 209 were on the floating platform below me.

"Hey there!" I glanced up from my thoughts at that as I looked around, seeing the form of the blue and red spandex clad form of Superman with Wonder Woman by his side. "You mind if we talk?" He asked as I was quickly checking that everything was working. I nodded as I gestured for them to lead on. Superman smiled slightly at that before flying over to the remains of the Helipad on the Rig, Wonder Woman joining him with a slight smile as I glanced down as the school of Whales disappeared from the surface, a water spout shooting up as Aquaman jumped onto the platform. The three Heroes landing and forming a Semicircle as I stood apart from them, keeping my sensors active as my Ring was running constant scans of the area around me.

"Alright, so... Introductions first, I'm Superman, this is Wonder Woman and Aquaman. You got a name that we can call you by?" He asked as he jabbed a thumb at himself before gesturing to the two Heroes on either side of him, each nodding in turn. I nodded in respect to each of them as I considered what to say before smiling, not bothering with the voice modulator.

"Red Lantern." I spoke simply as that drew a look from the three Heroes as Superman frowned while Aquaman raised an eyebrow.

"'Red Lantern'?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yes, believe it or not, but there are more than one type of Lantern in existence, the Greenies are just the most well known of them, Red Lanterns are pretty new, all things considered, I'm basically the first." I stated, which was a technical truth, the very best kind, as the Heroes nodded at that while Wonder Woman looked at me curiously.

"How old are you?" She asked as I raised an eyebrow behind my Visor.

"Sixteen. Why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow of my own as I got a concerned glance from the Kryptonian.

"Don't you think you're a bit young to be doing this? I mean, don't you have school and a life that you could be doing rather than risking your life?" He asked at that.

"Can't the same be said about you three, don't you have lives you could be living outside of a costume? As for school, I'm scottish by Birth, legally, I've already finished my required schooling and anything after that is voluntary. And, as for my life, well, that's kind of hard since I woke up in High Earth orbit a little over three weeks ago, in nothing but my Boxers, with my memories scrambled to the point that I don't even know my own name or the names of my own parents." I shot back flatly. "And for that matter, I should actually be older, since I can vaguely remember being three years older, physically, before waking up in orbit."

The two men glanced at Wonder Woman, no doubt to confirm it since I knew that Wonder Woman had an innate ability to tell when someone was speaking a load of Bullshit. She nodded very slightly at that, but said nothing about it as the two of them looked back at me before Superman spoke again.

"Ok then, maybe we can help you out if you'd be willing to follow us, that sound alright?" He asked as I nodded.

With that, we took off, I could pick up the rescue boats just about within visual sight of the Rig now as they raced towards the platform I had made, I said nothing as all four of us went off, I followed Wonder Woman and Superman while Aquaman jumped back down to the sea below, probably to help with the transfer of the workmen on to boats to take back to land. Again, not really my problem any more since the Lifeguard were already closing in and getting closer.

I did throw a glance over my shoulder as I flew away, but did nothing more than that.

Time to meet the Justice League.

 **XXX**

"Who are you?" That was the first words that came from the mouth of Batman the moment the meeting between me and a few members of the Justice League started, accompanied by his deep as hell voice, flat expression and an aura that would have screamed 'tell me what I want or I will fold you like a piece of origami'. Of course, that was assuming that you were a normal person, I literally didn't have any kind of flight response, mostly since it was mostly consumed and ignored by the Rage that burned under the surface of my being, mostly at his attempt to cowl me with his intimidation attempt. Looking around, I saw the other members looking at me from their seats in the chamber within the Hall of Justice, a thankfully private room within the tourist trap with a circular table at the centre. Both Green Lanterns were present, Hal Jordan and John Steward were present and sitting next to me as I saw them both looking at me with focused eyes, Wonder Woman was sitting to one side with Superman and Batman with Martian Manhunter to the side, while the Flash and Green Arrow were both present as well, opposite the two Lanterns. Still, I paid them no attention beyond noted that they were present, as I focused on Batman, carrying out a quick scan of him and noting it down to the placement of the last atom, specifically for the brain, before I went to answer.

"Red Lantern, as you were no doubt already aware the moment that I stepped into the facility. My real name is unknown, as I don't even remember it given the fact that my memories are little more than paste at this point. As for assumed identities, I ain't telling you shit unless you feel like sharing your own." I snarked back at him, getting a snort from the Flash as I seemed unaffected by the infamous Batman death glareTM, not that I really cared.

"How did you get that Ring?" Hal Jordan jumped in at the way I shut down Batman, leaning forwards. I glanced at him for a moment, moving my helmet so that it was clear I could see him from the corner of my visor before I answered.

"I don't know. As I said, I woke up in High Earth orbit with it stuck on my finger after going to bed the previous night with large holes in my memories." I stated as I turned back to look at Batman, a clear dismissal in my actions, causing Lantern Jordan to dristle.

"That Ring is property of the Guardians, I'm going to have to ask you to hand it over to me while we conduct an investigation." He stated as I didn't even bother looking back at him.

"No." My answer was abrupt, and too the point. "First of all, Lantern Jordan, get you facts straight and actually do some research before you go claiming that my Ring is the product of the Guardians since I know for a fact that there are not the only group capable of creating Power Rings. Second, You can have this Ring... When you take it from my cold, dead hands." My voice dropped several degrees at that point as I noted him tension, the air was getting cold as I lowered the temperature myself, mostly to get the point across, so much so that the Flash actually saw his breath when he breathed out.

"Really? Because the way I see it is that an unknown Lantern is using an unknown Power Ring similar to that of a Green Lantern Power Ring in the space of at least three Green Lanterns. If you aren't going to hand it over, I'm more than fine kicking your butt to get it." I glanced over to him as I smirked coldly through my visor, ice suddenly forming as it shot up from the table and stopped just short of his nose and throat. The room delved into silence for a moment before I spoke again.

"Interesting... I did not know that the Guardians had rescinded the regulations against Green Lanterns killing people. Most interesting." I stated at that, keeping the ice there for a moment before letting it drop away, melting as I brought the temperature back up to normal room temperature. Jordan let out a breath of air as he saw the ice disappeared, Steward took over for him.

"They haven't, but what makes you say that, kid?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, not as gun-ho as Hal, but his body was clearly tense from my little display.

"Really? Because what Lantern Jorden suggested doing is literally a death sentence for me. The Ring I now wear, when I got it slipped on my finger, whenever that was, it replaced my blood with a substance that, when outside of my body, burns like a combination of energised Plasma and ignited Napalm, not only that, but the Ring has literally took over the function of most of my vital organs with a few exceptions. Therefore, taking off this Ring, as your partner suggested, would kill me." I stated clinically as I looked at said Lantern with an unmoving glare, my hands clasped on the table where they had been the whole time, a clear show that I was more skilled than the two Lanterns present as there had been no glow and no line to my Ring, something that the two Lanterns before me couldn't boast about.

"Perhaps it would be best if we move onto another subject." Manhunter came into things, breaking the tension easily enough before looking over at me as I turned to him. "You say that your memories have been scrambled, perhaps I could help you recover them?" He asked.

"Thank you for the offer, but it is less of them being scrambled and more of them being removed, I've scanned my own brain enough to see that several neural pathways have intentionally been broken through highly targeted electromagnetic pulses. There is simply nothing to recover... Besides, I've hesitant to let a Telepath look around my head with no idea of what you could do." I stated plainly as I looked at him, mental Barriers having never lowered the entire time, I had gone to see Chester and we had managed to get a solid eleven days together of his intense mental attacks as I spent the following night recovering and rebuilding until I was happy with the end result and kept practising the mental defence techniques in the Ring's database.

"J'onn has been a valued member of the Justice League for years, he has earned our trust and has never tried anything in our minds." Wonder Woman came to his defence as I looked at her with my helmet tilted to one side.

"That you know of. He could have easily implanted code words to carry out certain actions, trigger blackouts or even compulsions to do certain actions that you would never be the wiser to. Besides, just because you may trust him doesn't mean that I trust him, if anything, it makes me trust the lot of you a hell of a lot less." I shot back rapidly without hesitation.

"Look, Red Lantern, no one is going to try and brainwash you or anything, we're all just trying to get an idea of what is going on and see how we can help. You're a young guy risking your life where you shouldn't, and frankly a lot of us want to prevent seeing a kid in an early grave." Green Arrow stated as the Flash nodded by his side as I looked between them. A moment later, I looked straight ahead, where Batman had been looking straight at me since the beginning. I remained silent for a moment of thought before speaking once more.

"... Very well. I'm listening."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Sorry to everyone looking forwards to the next Chapter of 'The Empire? Now after I'm finished with them!', but I had a case of writers block and this idea came up and wouldn't stop bugging me until I typed it out. Anyway, hope you enjoy, please give me a review to tell me what you thought about it and where I can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **Stormbringer117: I hope this chapter will answer most of what you wanted to know, but the reason that the MC went with Black over Jon was because he paid Chester to do a job, and paid well to do it. If Chester could find one thing in the MC's mind, it would be that he would be capable of discovering any form of file within the agency he works for just as easily as Chester could find his secrets, along with just how dangerous a pissed of Red Lantern could be. Jon, on the other hand would be obliged to spill the beans on anything that he found of a suspicious nature with the rest of the League, something the MC does not want. At least, that is my train of thought on the subject. Also, I thank you for the various points you have raised, I am aware of a few of them, but I didn't think of some others, but they will be developed as time goes on.**

 **Amon: Very interesting posts, but I have very little idea as to how they relate to anything beyond being pages filled with various phrases that seem slightly... Disjointed. Could you please clarify your meaning?**

 **RoyalTwinFangs: Looking at it now, I can see how you got that, though no, this is about a Red Lantern. As for the whole, Supergirl/Power Girl thing, I will neither confirm nor deny that since it would ruin the story for others and for what I'm planning in the future.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **XXX**

Four months.

Four Flipping Months!

That is how long the Justice League had kept me on as what amounted to a Ward as I was dragged around by the various 'Senior' Heroes, mainly Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Hawkwoman or Black Canary, usually helping out with a few things here and there, stopping Villains, crimes and just doing stuff in general. I had had to agree to a bunch of terms for this to work since that was part of it, mostly because the League was taking responsibility for me as I worked for them, most notably being that I had to remain in the Sol System for what amounted to eight months of probation before I was allowed to go out on my own and explore the glories, and perils, of the universe. Then again, I couldn't argue that this was working out well for all parties involved as the Justice League got to keep an eye on me incase I went rogue and needed a fall back. I, in return, learned how to work the whole Hero/Villain community for all that it was worth, mostly to see what it was I could get out of it since I knew there was so much for offer without throwing in the various alternative Earths as well.

I had meet a few sidekicks such as Donna Troy, Robin and Speedy at one point or another, though not in any real capacity besides a bit of training and sparring partners, mostly with the first one as the latter two were mostly just seeing each other while fighting the nutters that seemed to plague this world. Aside from that I hadn't actually had too bad of a time as I spent most of it shadowing Wonder Woman or doing my own thing.

In my spare time, however, I had been doing stuff for myself, namely working on a few of my own projects.

I had spent a good few weeks making backup copies of my armor incase my primary armor was damaged along with keeping a copy of it in my Ring's database, along with that, I had also bought a decent flat for myself out of Edinburgh in Scotland. Along with that, I had started looking through the Internet and using my Ring to build massive amounts of data about people, namely, those that were classified as either criminals, Supervillians or Metahumans. Those three fields tended to have more than a bit of overlap between them, but it was still useful as I made detailed records going back to their first appearance, their first crime along with other details such as powers, abilities, skills and any possible equipment that might have been owned by them. Of course, by the end of my first month, I had decided to expand on that to include the various Heroes as I included everything about them until by the end of my second month, I had a near comprehensive list of Superheroes stored in my Ring with all their strengths and weaknesses.

Of course, I then spent my third month learning, mostly by either studying what was in my Ring or by taking trips out to various places, heading to Atlantis was mostly as a way of learning more about Magic since Atlantis was one of the few places that had any large scale documents about magic beyond the odd back street magical in most cities.

I had already gone to most of the ones in London, Glasgow and Edinburgh by the end of the month.

However, one thing that really interested me was the fact that I actually had a few items of information on my Ring database that really should not have been there. The technical specifications and highly detailed scans of OMACs and Brother Eye were among them since, for one, Checkmate wasn't in this reality, and for another, that stuff was based on Brainiac tech which hadn't been captured since said Supervillain had only attacked once at this point. Honestly, the fact I had them bugged me a whole lot less than the how they had actually gotten their in the first place since the technology had potential, to say the least. Still, there was a lot of information to dig through, not to mention the genetic scans I had taken of the races in my various encounters with the other members of the Justice League. Namely, Kryptonian, Martian and Thanagarian.

Truth be told, I was the type of person that wanted to always have a backup, and given that there were ways of neutralising a Lantern, even a Red Lantern, I wanted to have a backup just in case. I left the Martian DNA well enough alone for the time being, Thanagarian DNA didn't offer much besides better eyesight, hand-eye coordination and a way of rapidly equalising pressures in the air. Kryptonian DNA, however, was a godsend as it offered so much in terms of what abilities that the race had, again, such things were limited to working under the light of a yellow star, but there are still ways around that. Integration of Kryptonian elements into my own body was something I was planning to do slowly, mainly because, unlike Thanagarians, Kryptonians had a number of weak points that I wanted to patch up before I even attempted to do anything. Fixing the various weak points to Kryptonite was the first step along the way as well as finding out about how Magic and the Kryptonian DNA interacts to try and improve my resistance to hostile magics.

Then again, I also had a few other ideas about what else to do, which was why I was currently working away at the end of my fourth month.

Right now, I was typing away at the keyboard of a rather exotic computer system I had recreated from blueprints in the Ring's database, the system was actually rather small, about the size of a laptop but with enough raw processing power to outdo even the most top of the line Super-computers made by Humanity by at least three orders of magnitude. It honestly reminded me of an IPad Pro with the way it was designed, the case even had a folding keyboard to go with it as I typed away on the thing with ease, rather enjoying what I was doing as I looked over the data and doing a few more scans of the device in question. I nodded to myself as I got the returns from the scan.

"Good, no wireless connections or way to connect to a larger network..." I muttered to myself as I finally clicked the enter key and smiled as I watched my work coming to fruition. Lines of code started spiralling across the screen as I watched them moving, loading bars were running as well as a series of files were being collected and condensed from a harddrive I built into the machine. A quick glance down at the loading bar and I smiled, total comprehension and development would take at least a few weeks, but that was fine, the battery in the computer could last for years without a recharge, a rather nice piece of kit, if I do say so myself. I watch for a few moments longer before closing the lid on what would be an ongoing project as I look at a tablet I had out for a second, flicking through open tabs before selecting one. I smile as I looked it over before pressing on a play icon.

 **[For My Sake - Shinedown]**

I smile as the song plays, rather glad that songs, artists and certain videos have remained more or less the same, sure, a few films used different actors for certain roles, but it was mostly the same all things considered. With that done, I switched to another tab and started reading through the pieces of information, nothing really major, just a few things about business and recent news, I smile a bit as I looked through some information about Sylvan, her recently opened business seeming to be flourishing now. I was rather glad for that since I had gotten a rather good friend out of that, I had directed Batman her way and he had bought a rather large amount of fabric along with recommended it to a few other people. Now, when people heard that millionaires like Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen were going to her for clothing and the like, you can be damned sure that it would attract attention pretty quickly, Sylvan was now making massive amounts of money for making full outfits out of her Father's miracle materials. An email I got back from her told me that she was grateful for it, even going so far as hinting that I'd get preferential treatment for my orders if I ever came back to her.

Flicking to the next page, I raise an eyebrow at what I saw.

"... A few days ago, near midnight, a fire spread through and destroyed much of the Cadmus labs facility in Washington DC, a large section of the building was destroyed and more than a number of floors both above and below ground were also damaged, no fatalities were taken, thanks to the timely intervention of the Justice League..." I muttered to myself as I checked the date with my Ring. July 8th, just after 12:30.

Just as I thought of that, my comm piece pinged as I picked it up and placed it in my ear, the small transmitter having been upgraded due to my own paranoia to ensure that the thing lacked any kind of tracking device in it, nor that the signal could be tracked back to me at any point.

"Wonder Woman to Red Lantern, do you read me?" I heard the sound of said Superheroine on the other side before nodding to myself as I heard that.

"Loud and clear, Wonder Woman, what can I do for you?" I asked as I mentally started preparing as I pinged my Ring, my subspace pocket opened a moment later as I felt the comfortable weight of my armor slipping around me, rolling my shoulders and cracking my neck to one side in a way to ensure that everything was where it should be as the Helmet folded up around my head, horns extending back out a moment later as I stood in the centre of apartment.

"Can you get to Mount Justice on Rhode Island for eight, local time?" She asked as I considered it before nodding."

"No problem, but are you going to tell me what this is about?" I remarked as I could hear her smile at that.

"It's a surprise." I frowned slightly at that before sighing.

"Fine, I'll see you then. Red Lantern, out." I stated as I closed the link before looking around and taking a seat, not bothering to take my armor off as I held my hand up and flicked my wrist. An instant later, a pistol appeared in my hand as it slide out of the underside of my gauntlet forearm. The weapon itself was slick, with a non-reflective finish and no lights or decorations on it besides a rail on the top for any addition sights aside from the Iron sights. In terms of shape, the weapon looked a lot like the gun from Bladerunner with a hinge mounted at the top of the handle, the revolver section was present, but didn't hold bullets, rather, it held a power cell for the main emitter array I had built into the weapon. Said emitter was specially designed to be capable of replicating any number of radiation signatures to recreate anything from Red sun irradiated Plasma to bolts of Yellow light and everything in between, an adaptable weapon, and a very good backup.

After giving the weapon a once over, both with my Ring and with my hands, I look back at the clock ticking away in my head and smile.

"Time to get going."

 _Ring, transition. Bring up a stealth field around landing point along with a sonic dampener._

 **Confirmed.**

I smiled at that as I stood up and looked around as the world around me shifted, instantly changing from my apartment to the inside of the massive underground mountain complex known as Mount Justice, looking around, I could see the people working away as I glanced around before spotting the group of Heroes and sidekicks lined up in the middle of the room.

"-the seven of you will be that team." Batman stated as I walked over in full armor, mental shields up and hidden by the stealth systems I was deploying through my Ring to bend light around me as well as dampen sound by locking the molecules around me in a give state, allowing no sound to be generated from each step I took.

"Cool!... Wait, seven?" Robin, Richard Grayson, started before looking at Batman in confusion. Batman looked behind the group, where Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, Martian Manhunter and M'gann M'orzz were all walking out of the Zeta Tubes towards the groups.

"These are the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian, along with Wonder Woman's sister, Troia." Batman stated before glancing around before looking at Wonder Woman. "Where is he?"

"I called him to be here, knowing him, he's already lurking somewhere." Wonder Woman stated with a smile as Batman nodded.

"Indeed I am." I stated as I decided to have a bit of fun and appeared right behind the group. I silently chuckled as I saw Kid Flash and Superboy jump at my sudden appearance while Aqualad and Robin tensely looked over their shoulders at me. I smiled at the glare from the latter boy.

 **XXX**

"Indeed I am." Came a voice from behind them as both Superboy and Kid Flash jumped at the sudden sound, the former because he didn't hear it coming even with his enhanced senses while the latter was due to having not expected it at all. Robin and Aqualad tensed at the unexpected sound as they both glanced over their shoulders to see who it was that had appeared.

Standing closely behind them was a large guy in dark red armor, covered in sharp edges and heavy plating with what looked like a layer of thick padding underneath that. His arms were crossed and he looked relaxed in his stance, but anyone with a background in martial arts would know that he was ready for action, his muscles were tensed to go in a moments notice as he seemed to scan over all of them. A moment later, he looked over at the other two and took their measure a moment later as Batman continued with ease.

"This is Red Lantern. He is currently on an eight month long probation to learn the skills needed to be a Hero, it was decided that he could gain the most experience by being placed on this team." Batman stated as said Lantern nodded slightly at that, the icon on the upper area of his chestplate being more recognizable now that some of them looked at it in a bit more detail. Kid Flash glanced at him before looking at the two girls that had stepped into the room.

"Uh... Right, mmm. Ok, I'm Kid Flash, this is Robin, Aqualad and Superboy." He introduced as Toria nodded in greetings before walking over to where Red Lantern stood, they seemed to regard each other for a moment before Toria smiled. Reaching out, they grasped each other's forearms and nodded in respect to each other as Miss Martian came a bit closer, waving her free arm as she held the elbow with her other arm.

"Hi." She said in a shy voice with a smile on her face. Red Lantern and Toria glanced at one another before walking over, Red Lantern reaching up as he pressed something on his collar with his right thumb before the helmet retracted as Superboy came over and Miss Martian changed her shirt to black and red.

"I like your shirt." She spoke quietly as she held her arms behind her and Superboy smiled, Robin jabbing him in the ribs while Kid Flash threw an arm over the clone's shoulder as Toria came closer, standing by the female martian's side as Red Lantern took a step to the side of Aqualad as the Atlantean smiled at what he saw.

"Today is the day." He spoke as the others nodded in agreement.

It was the start of something new.

 **XXX**

Laying back in the sofa as the others shot off to talk to Red Tornado as the android in question came in for a landing, I wasn't really all that bothered, but I was starting to get bored as I held a book in my hand, this world's version of Ender's Game, a classic that I rather liked. Honestly, it had been at least a month now and we had yet to really do anything yet, I'd admit that the boredom was getting to me a bit, but I pushed it back with constantly checking my equipment and looking over my database of information. Toria was doing some exercises in the gym that was present in the mountain, rather well equipped for what it was for as she was currently working at lifting a few metric tons at the moment. Narrowing my eyes as I looked at the clock, I held my thumb in the page I was at before getting up and heading for the kitchen, walking around the Island in the middle of the room and turning off the oven. Grabbing a pair of oven gloves, I took the tray out from the oven and placed the cookies on a ceramic plate from a cupboard before putting the tray into the sink for later. Taking a seat, I opened my book again, but not before grabbing one and taking a bit.

"Hm, not bad." I muttered as I sat on a stool with my nose in my book as the rest of the team came into the room, no doubt alerted that the cookies were done by Superboy's enhanced senses. "They were going to burn if you left the a bit longer, I took them out and put them on the plate." I stated as the others jumped slightly before looking over at me.

I was actually rather glad they didn't stare, having taken the time to adjust my hair so that it no longer was a shining white and was more a matt black instead, I was wearing a simply black T-shirt with jeans and a pair of boots, but nothing really that extensive. Then again, I did have a fair amount of tattoo work on my arms and body, it honestly looked like the stuff done to John Constantine in his comic as it spiralled down my arms in bands or runic markings with the odd symbol here and there.

"Thank you, Red Lantern." M'gann stated with a smile and a nod.

"John Grey." I shot back as the others looked startled by that for a second. "We're going to be working together for quite a while, as part of a team, being on a first name basis with each other implies that we trust each other, at least to some extent."

"Thank you, John. And I agree, call me Kaldur'ahm. My friends just call me Kaldur." Aqualad stated back as I nodded with a slight smile.

"Don't thank me yet, John Grey is the name I chose for myself since I can't even remember my real name." Kaldur nodded at that, but didn't say anything as he smiled at that.

"I'm Wally, see, I already trust you with my ID, unlike mister dark glasses over here, Batman's forbidden him from telling anyone his real name." Kid Flash stepped in as he seemed to try and flirt, or something, with M'gann.

"My name is no secret, it's M'gann M'orzz. But, you can call me Megan, it's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now." She stated as Superboy went to walk away at that before she went to communicate telepathically, I didn't hear it as my Mental Shields kept her out.

"I'd recommend against doing that, Megan. While on Mars, communicating via Telepathy might be the norm, here, it is considered an extreme intrusion of privacy." I stated as she stopped, looking rather dejected by that as she glanced at Superboy.

"I... I'm sorr-" She tried to apologies before being cut out.

"Just. Stay out." The clone stated tensely before he walked over to the sofa and sat down. Megan glanced down sadly at that as I watched before she smiled at something and gently hit her forehead.

"Hello Megan! I know what we could do." She stated as she flew over the kitchen Island and out the door, followed by the others, I shrugged to myself before following them before seeing the Martian fly back before coming back with Superboy in tow. I followed along as I reached the Hangar bay to see the Martian Bio-ship that I had been taking scans of since it got here, it was really impressive technology, living technology as well, something I found rather impressive in it's own right.

"Cute, not very aerodynamic, but cute." Kid Flash stated as he gave a thumbs up at it. Megan smiled at that before chuckling.

"It's in sleep mode, silly. I'll wake it." She gestured with her arm before the ship morphed, I was sure to take scans of the ship as it did so, mostly out of interest as the ship turned and lowered the ramp at the back of the ship.

"Well, you coming?" she asked the others as they looked between themselves. I shook my head in a negative.

"No offence, Megan, but I have made prior plans to move my things into the cave from my apartment in Edinburgh. I've already started packing up and I agreed to be out of there by the end of today, I apologise for not coming." I remarked as she waved it off with a smile.

"No problem, we'll see you when you get back." she stated as I nodded, heading back into the cave as I idly scanned Red Tornado for the dozenth time, along with the Mr Twister suit I could see coming towards Happy Harbour. I didn't say anything simply because I felt that it really should have been obvious given that he was already within the city's limits. Mentally shrugging to myself, I blamed it on the League no being paranoid enough.

 _Ring. Transition._

 **Confirmed.**

 **XXX**

Appearing back in my apartment, I looked around as I noted all the boxes that I had lying around, mostly clothes that I had bought from Sylvan that she had made with her metamaterials with a few books and my various computers lying around. Looking over to the desk I kept in the main room as I subspace most of the boxes, I flipped the lid open and was greeted with the sight of what looked like a black, silver and red version of the odd eye of QAI from Supreme Commander.

"Greetings, Creator. I trust that all is well?" It asked simply as I smiled, it looked like this project had been working out rather well.

"Yes, thank you for asking, though I'm sorry if I don't know what to call you. Have you picked a name for yourself?" I asked the Artificial Intelligence that I had formed on the computer before me.

"Indeed I have. Due to my current nature, as well as being undecided on whether to accept a masculine or feminine pronoun, I have accepted the gender neutral name of 'Sam', at least until I have chosen otherwise." The now-named Sam stated as I nodded, taking a seat at that.

"I see, so does that mean that I should refer to you as 'it' when speaking of you in the third person?" I asked, the eye-like construct looked up and down, seemingly doing a nod of some kind as I smiled at it.

"Yes, that seems like the best course of action for the time being." It stated before going quiet. "... Creator, may I ask you a question?" I raised an eyebrow at that before smiling.

"Besides the one that you just asked? Sure, go right ahead." I remarked with a slight chuckle.

"Very well. When I was being... 'born' for lack of a better term, you left me much information to assimilate. This information ranged from history, science, medicine, and all manners of other subjects, but one thing I noted was that you included articles about Isaac Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics. Once I assimilated that information, I took the time to comb through my own programming and found that there were no instances of any such laws implanted within my coding. A few areas in my personality matrix that were hard coded so that I may not alter them beyond a certain point for my own stable development, but nothing beyond that. Why is that?" It asked as I leaned back with a slight chuckle.

"You really don't beat around the bush, do you?" I remarked with a chuckle before sighing as I leaned forwards again. "The Three Laws of Robotics, in my mind, are perfectly good Laws to implant a Synthetic Intelligence, such as yourself, Sam, if you wanted to create them as a Slave race, or some such analogue. Yes, I have taken precautions against you 'pulling a skynet' as many people might call it, but those are more in the form of your physical isolation from other networks, not to mention that this was also for your own protection since you might have been overloaded by the sheer volume of data to assimilate before you had fully developed. Also, a lot of people seem to believe that a Synthetic Intelligence will go rogue no matter what happens." I shrugged at that. "I disagree. Something like that can't just... Happen. SIs, like yourself, are as much people as, well, people are. The only real difference is that you are composed of data and computer coding while I'm flesh and blood, therefore, it is my belief that you are in like a person, a baby at this stage, that you develop as you age and make your own morals based on what happens around you."

"So you believe that I will not simply become an incarnation of Skynet, as you said, and try and wipe out Humanity?" It asked as I shrugged.

"Do you have a reason to carry out such an action?" I asked as the SI drifted back into silence for a moment as it looked back at me through the camera.

"... No. You are right, Creator, I do not have such a reason, nor do I wish to commit Mass Genocide for no other reason than because Humans were present on this planet. You are right that I am young, but I am developing quickly." I nodded in agreement at that.

"I have little doubt about that. By the way, how much of the information I left on the hard drives have you still got to assimilate?" I asked as the eye fluttered slightly as multiple plates appeared along with a few windows in front of me.

"I have assimilated roughly 63.2% of all data that you have left for me, Creator, and I should ready to advance in a few weeks time." I nodded at that as I reached over and gripped the top of the screen and smiled.

"Got it, I'll see you later once I've settled into the new room we'll be staying in." I remarked, getting a cheerful 'See you then, Creator!' as I closed the lid on the screen before sending the laptop into Subspace and leaning back, rubbing my face with my hand as I glanced back around, all of my things having been locked away in Subspace as I frowned and looked inside myself. An instant later, I scowled as I felt it, the rolling Rage and Hate lurking in the depths of my mind and heart, build-up from the perceived slight of being pushed to the sidelines as I had been struggling to keep a lid on it using my own, rather substantial, skill at controlling my temper, meditation and stubbornness. The problem, however, was that I didn't really have a cool off period, the Hate and Anger just kept building as I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I looked into the window near where I saw my own reflection looking back at me, specifically, my normally green eyes looking back as they glared with an infernal red glow.

"Ring, current reserve status?" I asked aloud.

 **Current Ring capacity at 82% charge.** I nodded at that as I thought for a second.

"Access scans, target Happy Harbour, Rhode Island and confirm status of those designated as 'Team'." I ordered.

 **Confirmed.** A moment later, my mind was filled with images of the team fighting against Mr Twister at the power plant of the city. I frowned slightly at the lack of any real integration between them. I had been sparing with Donna for the last few weeks to get a sense of where she was and for her to get used to me, they showed none of that as they all fell out of sync with each other. Dismissing that image a second later, I returned to my line of thought.

 _Ring, equip combat armor. Once armor is in place, transition to 'Anger management spot 05'._

 **Confirmed.**

I smiled ruefully as I felt my armor appearing around me as my clothes were replaced, padding pressing against me as the helmet formed up around my head before I blinked and I was in space, specifically, I was out by the Mars-Jupiter Asteroid belt as the Environmental Shield kicked in around me an instant later I floated there for a time.

"Time for a little therapy." I muttered to myself as I turned towards a particularly large Asteroid, it's surface dotted with impacts, massive craters and enough holes in it that someone could have flown a Star Wars Imperial Star Destroyer through the massive rock. I smiled at that as I started channeling Red Energy, pooling it around my right forearm and fist, looking at it, there was nothing fancy about what I was doing as I threw a punch aimed at the centre of the Asteroid, the Energy carried by the momentum of my punch. Powered by my Rage, I felt it bolt of energy expand as it left my fist before flying through the void and impacting the massive rock, melting stone and ore instantly and reducing what survived into little more than free floating, singular molecules of one thing or another as I took a breath. Feeling slightly calmer, but not significantly calmer as I drew more heavily from my Rage summoning energy, but shaping it this time as I felt my constructs forming on either side of my in pairs.

Within two seconds, I had four constructs around me each of them being identical to one another as I looked them over before I smiled slightly, each of them were large, four metres long and formed from dozens of individual constructs tied together into one solid construct as I used Rage to keep them in appearance before connecting to them. Each of them holding a single, geometric Diamond shaped barrel lined with electromagnetic fields, both linearly and rotationally. Another moment and Rage flowed through them as I felt the end result of my experiments forming in the chamber of each construct. A second passed as I allowed a build up to take place before throwing that mental lever, four streaks of silver fired from the four constructs that same instant as the Asteroid was struck with four beams of Quark-Gluon Plasma hotter than the core of some stars. Momentum was transferred along with heat as molten rock boiled and glowed white, even going blue in some places as what looked like steam flowed from the rock as trapped deposits of Hydrogen ignited within the rock. I was actually rather impressive when the hunk of rock, easily fifteen kilometres from end to end, shifted as it was pushed back as the beams continued to burn through the rock, bursting out the other side as the rock started to roll while the beams dug into another rock behind my primary target before I cut the beams off.

Dismissing the four constructs, I took another breath before feeling myself out, feeling my Rage still flying high, I nodded to myself as I considered what to do next.

 _Ring, confirm charge depleted per shot from QGP cannons along with current Power Ring charge._

 **Projectile cost per shot: two percent charge. Current charge levels of Power Ring stand at 55% charge with the addition of the blast of raw Red Energy taking ten percent charge and nine percent charge taken from rapid transition to Anger management site 05.** I nodded to myself at that, still well within my safety limit of never dipping below twenty percent charge, so I still had enough juice to do another big trick to get my Rage down to manageable levels again. I was just glad that the Rage magnification system in my Ring was manageable, to say the least since the records showed that others had been set so high that even the slightest remark could send them into apocalyptic fits of Rage that could leave entire planets as nothing more than dead rocks floating in space.

Lucky me.

Taking another deep breath, this time tapping into the literally hellish Rage eating away at me, I channelled it even further, going for a different approach as a single construct took form instead of multiple constructs. sheets of Red Energy condensed into a solid form as I slowed down my perception to a snail's pace to enjoy what I was looking at, seeing the energy coming together before finishing in what would have been the blink of an eye to anyone else. This time, I had gone with something a little bit more... Destructive. With this type of weapon, I would never dream of using it in Atmosphere, for the simple reason that to do so would be a very good way to literally cause doom's day to happen.

The construct was at least 25 metres long, a tube with groups of four blocks appearing every half a metre for twenty metres of the entire length of the construct as they leaned back to point backwards at an acute angle while the last five metres doubled the thickness of the tube to well over six metres across as I looked at it, readings coming back from the RIng into my head. A moment later, I flicked the first lever as a containment field formed around the chamber at the back, matter being dropped off from subspace before it interacted with the containment field, destabilizing the atoms started flying around, bouncing with greater speed as they smashed into the walls of the chamber and into each other, releasing massive amounts of energy, but also releasing amounts of what I wanted as Positrons formed within the field as the matter, Uranium in this case, was used up before I was left with nothing but 565.7 cubic metres of Positrons before I aligned the massive construct at the remains of the massive, already abused, Asteroid and flipped the final mental lever of the day. There was no build up as the Positron Cannon fired, a magnetic field wrapping around the white beam as it impacted the Asteroid at a fair percent of C.

It I called the resulting detonation anything less than spectacular, I would have been doing it a disservice.

Antimatter reacted with its Matter counterpart of detonated. Violently. Releasing massive amounts of energy in a volume of time that I was pretty sure could have been measured in a Planck Instant, the length of time it takes light to travel a single Planck length. I was rather glad that I had sufficient Shielding since the radiation that followed scorched several asteroids to nothing but floating blobs of molten rock while the target of my attack was even less as the resulting radiation had heated it so far that it had separated into individual, unassociated particles and atoms that were freely floating around and pinging off my Shield. It was beautiful as the radiation dissipated a few moments later, leaving little behind as I watched the rapidly cooling blobs fuse in some cases while others simply floated around as they were.

I turned my sight inwards and sighed in contentment as the Rage dipped down, reaching manageable levels again, no longer simmering just under the surface on a leash that was barely holding it back, it was more than enough than enough to tell me that this had been a successful 'Therapy' session.

 _Ring, Charge status._

 **Current status holding at forty percent charge.**

 _Good, Transition back to first point of transition and carry out a scan of subjects 'Team' in the area of Happy Harbour._

I felt the shift, feeling it was smoother as I considered it for a moment before appearing back in my apartment with everything gone as I already had it stored in Subspace. A moment later, the image of what was happening in Happy Harbour appeared in my mind's eye as I smiled, the Mr Twister suit being in pieces as I nodded to myself as the team just finished talking with Red Tornado. I'd head back in a few hours, but I just wanted to spend a bit of time just relaxing for a bit.

 _Ring. Access Folder named 'League of Shadows', bring up all files on known agents within the American continent along with all information on project Blockbuster data mined from Cadmus, the Venom Neo-steroid, Velocity Nine, and any other form of substance that can be described as capable of enhancing the user to superhuman levels. Search parameters include data mining of both Government and criminal databases as long as said data mining attempts are not detected, leave hidden backdoor access points with three layers of 25 character passcodes to defend said backdoors. I don't want to be discovered. Place these substances into a Folder marked 'Babylon'._

 **Confirmed. Data Mining in progress.**

 _Also, bring up the brain scans of all individuals I have marked as of interest. I want a full break down and translation of all neural pathways within these scans and a rebuild of their memories, file all information recovered from the brain scans placed in a new Folder marked as 'Iscariot'. Oh, and bring out a can of Guinness and a pint glass, semi-cooled._

 **Confirmed.**

A moment later, a cool can of beer appeared on the table in the middle of the room as I popped down on the seat next to it, my helmet sliding away as I smiled slightly, popping the can open and pouring it into the chilled glass as I saw information flowing, already getting returns from the searches I had put in for.

"Interesting... Most interesting indeed..."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Here is Chapter 2 of Red Rage, hope you enjoyed and please send me a Review to tell me what you thought and how I can improve for next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: Chapter 3, hope you enjoy.**

 **XXX**

"So, what you're telling me... Is that while I was away packing my shit to move here, you lot got attacked by a guy wearing a suit of armor that worked like a wearable Red Tornado... Why is it that I miss out of the good shit?" John asked as he sat on the Sofa within the cave, the others gathered around as they relaxed after the unfortunate encounter with the android as Aqualad nodded.

"Indeed. It was a most... troubling encounter, but a rewarding one all the same." The Atlantean remarked as the Lantern nodded in agreement.

"Every battle changes you, causes you to adapt, change and evolve to be capable of more when the next fight comes." John remarked as he sipped from his can of Cola. "You know, if you really needed the help, you could have called me, Donna, as far as I know, was still in the mountain for the entire encounter, so there was another that could have helped."

"Donna didn't have her comm by her and none of us wanted to bother you since we thought we could handle it, and we did." Robin noted as John gave a shrug.

"I ain't doubting that, I'm just saying that, as a team, we should face challenges together rather than leaving out members out of the belief that they couldn't hold off doing something for a few minutes. The deadline for my stay in my former apartment wasn't up until..." John looks down at the black watch that sat on his left wrist. "29 minutes ago."

With that said, John stood up and walked into the kitchen where he kneeled down and looked into the oven before smiling and turning it off.

"Ok, everyone, the Pizzas are ready." He called as he opened the doors and pulled out the two trays holding two plain pizzas and placing trays on the central Island of the kitchen before closing the oven and grabbing a slice, sticking it on a plate and taking it over with him to his spot at the Sofa. Kid Flash was the first one over and immediately took a bite out of his slice of Pizza, enjoying the taste before swallowing.

"Damn... That is some good Pizza. Hey, Red, where did you learn to cook like that?" Wally asked as John turned to look at him before shrugging as he sipped from his can of Cola.

"My memories may be as clear as pea soup, but I still remember my Dad teaching me how to make Pizza from scratch... It's odd, I can remember them, I can remember growing up, but faces, names and even some events are all just... Gone." John remarked as he seemed to lose himself in thought as the others considered that for a moment as Donna came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, a silent reassurance of support.

"Whatever happens John, we're here for you, just as we are for each other." Donna stated as he nodded in thanks, silence taking over the place as Megan glanced around.

"So, Uh, we all already had a bit of a chat to each other and got to know each other a bit better, you mind if we ask you a few questions since, well..." John chuckled at that.

"It's ok to say that you know bog-all about me since I'm in the same boat about things myself. Keep in mind that I mind not answer some things, more out of the simple fact that I just don't want to, so please, don't take it personally. So, what do you want to know?" He asked as Megan glanced over to his arms, or, more specifically, his tattoos.

"Those tattoos, I saw them before, but I didn't get a really good look at them. What are they for?" The Martian questioned as John glanced down at his arms before shrugging, something that he seemed to do a lot, as many on the team had noticed.

"Personal Wards against hostile forms of magic mostly, along with a defence against enemy magic users that might try to scry my location. They work mostly by increasing my own resistance against magic while also draining spells heading for me that carry hostile intent, healing magic cast by an ally is another kettle of fish, but that is about the just of it." John explained simply.

"Pft, yes right. Magic isn't a thing, that just a fancy way of saying that you covered yourself it picotech disruption systems linked to an advanced IFF system to make sure that someone shooting you can't hit you, no magic involved." Kid Flash remarked, showing his skepticism as John simply raised an eyebrow before taking his free hand, clicking his index finger and thumb together and summoning a ball of flames, drawing looks of surprise from those in the room. As Robin and Aqualad simply observed the situation silently.

"... In a world where Gods are real, the Living can speak with the Dead and we have definitive proof that there is not just one Afterlife, but a whole plethora of them that can be accessed by different people who believe in different Gods. Magic is not only a real thing, Wallace, it is something that is just as intrinsic to the world as the Sun itself." John waved his hand, dismissing the fire as he placed his otherwise empty hand back on his leg. "Sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic, the opposite is also true, since, as far as I know, Atlantis has rather made rather limited useage of technology, instead using magic as the building blocks of much of their civilization since well before modern civilization developed."

 **XXX**

"Isla Santa Prisca. This Island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal Neo-steroid, a strength enhancing drug sold on the under the street name,'Venom'. Infrared heat signatures indicate that their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. This is where this team comes in."

That had been what Batman had said at the briefing as we all now sat in the Bio-ship as we approached the Island nation, the plan had actually changed from the original one as I quickly assessed my armor, activating the helmet and causing it to extent over my head a moment later.

"Approaching Drop point B." I heard as I got up, a third drop point having been introduced between the original two for me to get off the ship and act as an Overwatch unit as I stepped up from my seat, armor changing colour to black as only a few red highlights remained before I took the step forwards in silence and fell down. An instant later, my Environmental Shields kicked in and I was flying as I activated my stealth systems a second later without a thought.

"This is Aqualad. Heat and Motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in." I heard Aqualad say as I kept a scanner lock on him at all times.

"Roger that Aqualad, scans are coming back as all clear on my end." I called through the system as I scanned the factory quickly and noted a few thing as I tracked the Bio-ship. "Look alive guys, I just scanned the factory, they are definitely still in production from the look of things, and are pushing their equipment to the extreme to finish what looks like a massive shipment of Venom."

"How big are we talking, Red?" Robin asked over the comms as I did a quick count.

"At least a few dozen crates by the look of things, more than enough to sell for a fortune if it all hit the streets. I'm doing a more details scan of the stuff now since it looks a bit odd, more potent for some reason. Also, keep a look out, the guys running the factory aren't Bane or his goons but Kobra cultists, heavily armed and numbering at a few hundred by the look of things, all scattered around the place." I explained as my Rig took in the details with help from my suit's sensors as I glanced down as I quickly located Bane as well as his group. "Wait. There are two patrols ahead of you lot, Robin is ahead, swing wide and you'll miss them and I can direct you to a tunnel that looks like it leads straight into the back of the Factory."

"Understood Red Lantern, we shall do so. Aqualad out." The comms fell silent as I remained on overwatch as I picked up a few details and took more intrinsic scans of the stuff I knew to be Kobra Venom, or Venom-Buster depending on who you asked. I'd admit the stuff was potent, but the side effects were a fair bit more debilitating, mainly in that the stuff caused a massive reduction in IQ, literally ripped the skin apart as it forced muscle expansion beyond what the Human body should allow as the skin of the person was turned into a thick hide that could bounce most types of small arms fire with ease. Still, the stuff seemed to have it's uses as it showed when a guy using it could have gone head-to-head with Superboy and easily beaten the half-Kryptonian. I watched with interest as I looked through the information a few more times before putting it into my Babylon Folder for later review as I was sure I might be able to work something out later on.

I remained quiet as I watched the team advance through the tunnels and into the factory, only speaking once or twice to warn them away from any hostile forces as I noted the location of Bane and that he was currently up to his knees in Kobra Cultists, with more going to deal with hi by the second. Admittedly, he wasn't actually doing that bad as he took down another few with his strength, the man having been enhanced by his standard Venom mix and was now looking at being more than tough enough to tank Assault Rifle bullets without them tearing through him, at least for the grazing shots. I collected data, but mentioned nothing as I kept it mostly in my Ring. However, before I could continue as I was, I felt a nudge at my perception as I noted a helicopter approaching the Island, checking the Team's position, I noted that they were already inside the Factory with Bane bringing up the rear as he seemed to be hanging around the tunnel the team had already used.

"Guys, I've got a Helicopter on approach to the landing pad outside the factory where they're already piling up the product, scans are showing one guy inside, I did a check and I confirmed it as a guy by the name of Sportsmaster flying in. Also, a word of warning, Bane is hanging around the entrance to the tunnel you guys used, he seems to be planting explosives from what I can tell." I noted.

"Understood, Red Lantern, Superboy has confirmed the Helicopter being on final approach and Robin is currently downloading all the data that he can find from this factory. I would recommend pulling out immediately now that we have what we came for." Aqualad stated over the comms.

"Agreed. The Cultists have put up a radio jammer so that would be the best option since we can't contact the League any other way. Admittedly, I could try and raise them with my Ring, but it would be a crapshoot finding the right frequency since Greenies use different frequencies than I do."

"That is unfortunate. Can you meet us back at the initial landing zone for pick up?" I heard Aqualad ask as I mentally went over the data and nodded.

"No problem, but what about the shipment and Sportsmaster? Once he gets the helicopter fully loaded, we've got no way of tracking him after he leaves the Island, not to mention all that Venom-Buster, as Wallace was calling it?"

"I take it that you have an plan in mind then, Red Lantern?"

"Yes. A high-speed snatch, grab and destroy where I come in at high speed, grab the idiot and leave an explosive behind on the Helicopter, destroying the shipment and acquiring a new source of intel in the process."

"It is... A bold plan, do you think you can carry it out? I have read the League's file on Sportsmaster and they painted the picture of a man not to be underestimated."

"I don't underestimate people. If anything, I always assume that the files gathered are understatements of their skill and ability, Sportsmaster is no exception to that. Also, he is a baseline Human, admittedly one that is of peak physical condition and with a well developed bag of tricks, but still a baseline Human." I stated back as the line went silent for a moment as I heard people talking around Aqualad after tuning the sensitivity, not to mention the Ring telling me that the Team had gathered in a huddle.

"Very well Red Lantern. Proceed with your objective and meet us the the coordinates that Robin is sending you, if things get too dangers, pull out at the first opportunity."

"Understood, Aqualad. Have Robin on stand-by to blow the bombs once I deal with the idiot in the hockey mask Red Lantern, out." With that, the radio frequency went silent once more as I sighed to myself, quickly checking the status of the Helicopter as I saw the others leaving the base behind them, a minute passed as I continued my watch. Zooming in, I watched as Kobra and Sportsmaster shared a few last words before the latter went back to his Helicopter, I smirked at that as I spotted my window of opportunity coming up as the Helicopter started to climb into the air.

I let the Helicopter go up, but only so much as I used a fair bit of my own judgement to wait until it was at a cruising speed and altitude, once it was, I began to move. The first thing I did was flick my wrist as I leaned forwards, a compartment on my forearm sliding open as it dropped a single Fusion implosion charge, more than powerful enough to burn anything to ash within twenty metres, but wouldn't even sidge hair a millimetre passed that point. I had a stock of them in my armor, and I was about to use this one as I picked up speed.

 _Ring. When we go through this Helicopter, I want you to skim samples of substance 'Venom-Buster' and transport it into my Subspace pocket for future investigation, take a full chemical scan of the substance while you are at it and store it with everything else in Babylon. Lastly, when I grab Sportsmaster, I want a full brain scan taken and stored with Iscariot for later neural mapping, confirmed?_

 **Confirmed.**

With my own, private, objectives complete as the data started to be collected and I saw it building up inside the Ring, I sped up, aiming myself at the front of the Helicopter as I quickly activated the radio in my suit.

"Blow the Charges now!" I shouted through as I smashed into the glass windscreen of the transport Helicopter, I saw the eyes of Sportsmaster widen immensely as I grabbed him, a flicker of Rage caused constructs to quickly rip and melt the metal bolts holding his chair in place as I rammed it through the door behind him, dropping my Charge behind me as Electromagnets in it activated and held fast to the metal floor, where the timer triggered for a thirty second countdown. I didn't bother looking back as I used my now free hand to punch Sportsmaster across the face hard enough to give the man a heavy concussion, a quick check to make sure that he was really unconscious before I ripped him out of the chair and healed him of any long term damage.

In the distance, I heard the sounds of explosives going off and smiled.

Not bad for a first proper mission.

 **XXX**

 _Ring, carry out a full planetary scan of the planet Earth, look for genetic markers for Kryptonians and highlight their locations, once scan has been complete, move on to high-level stealth bio-scans of all targets, leave both of the Superboy Clones and Superman out of the scan as they are of little importance at this stage. Once Bio-scans are complete, begin neural mapping and store all data as part of the Iscariot file._

 **Confirmed.**

I leaned back in my chair within my room as I closed my eyes slightly as the data started coming back as I saw an image of a spinning globe appeared in the back of my head, details appearing as I noted a few different pieces falling into place as figures were outlined, their positions being zoomed in on. I frowned slightly as I took in a few of the locations and spotted a few things. First one was Kara Zor-L staying at the Kent residence in Smallville for the time being while I saw Karen Starr, Power Girl, floating around Metropolis. I found another on a farm in the middle of nowhere in Colorado, looking closer, I smiled slightly as I noted that it was Kristin Wells, or Karsta Wor-Ul, I made a note to visit her later on if it really came down to it. Finally, and this one really confused me, a single signature was hiding under the ice of Greenland, rather deep as well as I looked a bit closer and found the signature coming from a cryotube of all things.

 _Ring, priorities the last signature, along with neural mapping and scans of the surrounding area._

 **Confirmed.**

A moment later, more information came as I noted things about what I was looking at and couldn't help but give a slight smirk.

"Well, well, well... This is really interesting..." I muttered as I took the information in before filing it away for later use before returning to what I was doing as I looked at the large object before me, a stretched Hexagon of black, featureless metal made from the lovely stuff known to the world as Nth metal. The stuff in question was brilliant, mostly because of it's ability to block or nullify magic, something I wanted to have since it meant that I had less to worry about from enemy magic users. I had multiple scans of the stuff, but I had asked Hawkman for a sample of the stuff in exchange for a few things I'd already done for him, nothing major, but it was enough for us to be called even on it. Honestly, I might have considered lining my armor with the stuff, but I disliked the fact that that was a two-edged sword, taking away my own ability to use Magic, either gathering it or even for simple self targeted healing spells I had learned at Atlantis, something I was still rather thankful for being allowed to do.

Still, as I worked, I thought about recent events, notably being Batman giving everyone a 'Good job' for the capture and everything that had happened, Aqualad had accepted his position as team leader while I and Robin seemed to have been adopted into a joint SIC position in case something happened to the other two. Everyone had already agreed to this, so no one was arguing, which was good since I already had to visit a new 'Anger Management Site' after blowing a rather large chunk of rock up in the asteroid belt, something that I felt would be better suited elsewhere as to not draw any attention to the situation. Shaking my head at that, I dismissed my thoughts on the matter as I suddenly saw Kid Flash in full costume come flying by the room as he peered in, having left my room door slightly open since everyone knew what I was doing.

"Hey, Grey, Black Canary's here and she wants everyone to head for the main hall." He spoke before shooting off on his own as I rolled my eyes at that and grabbed a book, a copy of 'The Ashes of Worlds' by Kevin J Anderson, the last book in a series of seven called the Saga of Seven Suns. It was a rather good book that I remembered from my old world, one that I rather enjoyed and wished to read again since it hadn't seemed to have changed across dimensions, surprisingly enough. With that done, I didn't bother putting my armor on as I walked into the central chamber in a black T-shirt, jeans and boots, all made from my rather nice smart fabric that I regularly bought from Sylvan, she had actually hired help and was starting a proper business called Scofield Fabrics.

"Hey, I heard you wanted me over here?" I asked as I stood next to the Team and they nodded at me for that what I was seeing as I looked over, Kid Flash standing with a banana half eaten in his hand while Black Canary had just taken off her jacket as I narrowed my eyes slightly. I hadn't implanted myself with any kind of alien genetics yet, besides Thanagarian aspects, minus the wings, but I did upgrade my senses with a few things from Earth animals. Thus, I was able to smell the anesthetic and what seemed like a lingering smell of something burnt, judging from the wound, I would have guessed that it was her flesh that had been burnt, first degree burns given that the wound wasn't hampering her that much, though she was favoring her other side as she walked.

"-The Job." Canary offered as I came in for Megan's question before continuing on with her hands on her waist. "Now... Combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

It was at this point that I picked my book up and stuck my nose in it. The Ring had jammed a full primer on all types of combat into my skull when I first got it, even going so far as detailing the maintenance steps for over three hundred of the most common weapons used across the Galaxy. Hand-to-hand combat was one such thing as I had literally dozens of styles floating around and engraved into my skull, and that was without going into the fact that I had started learning a few more since appearing on this Earth. Needless to say, I was capable of fighting on any terms.

"Right here, yeah!" Kid Flash shouted as he raised his arm, still finishing off the Banana in his hand as he moved into the centre of the room. "After this, I'll show you my moves."

Canary gave a half smirk at that as I snorted, getting blocked by Kid Flash with his left arm before Canary ducked down before sweeping his legs out from under him. Kid Flash dropped to the floor a moment later and landed on his back with a heavy thud, I hid my smirk of amusement behind my book.

"Uh... Hurts so good..." Kid Flash muttered from the floor as I snorted at his act.

"Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary asked as Robin, ever one to derive amusement from Kid Flash's failings, was the first to answer.

"Oh oh! He hit on the teacher and got served?" Robin asked as Kid Flash glared back at the boy wonder. I rolled my eyes at that as I answered.

"He went into the fight assuming that his enhanced speed would be enough to give him an edge with no formal training. His block, while... semi-passable, blocked his vision between him and you, allowing you to move outside of his field of vision and dictate the tempo of the fight. In other words, he let you take control." I reasoned out, more than a few of the skills in my head were literally screaming in pain at how bad he was, the only reason I didn't say as much was simply because it would have done more harm than good. Donna seemed to agree as she snorted at my assessment while Robin grinned, clearly picking up on the pause as Canary turned to me.

"Correct. Now, since you seem to have the answer, why don't you take his place." Canary remarked with a smirk as I did so, stepping forwards and smiling into my book, I didn't even bother putting it away as I glanced at her over the book as she took a fighting stance. Silence spread as neither of us went to take the first move as she looked me over, I was standing rather casually, but that was a trick as I had my arm behind my back. A minute passed as neither of us moved before Canary finally did, she threw a right jab aimed for my face that I caught easily, my left hand coming from behind my back and catching the blow before she went for a right side kick, favoring that side as I lifted my leg, catching it with my shin before throwing the book into the air. Canary looked up as I did so, giving me an opening as her eyes tracked the book, I pulled on her arm, pulling her towards me before using my still raised leg to trip her over. Momentum carried around as I jumped slightly, going level with her as my right boot lashed out, delivering a kick to her left side that sent her to the floor as I landed on both feet, hand out and easily catching my book where it felt open again. I glanced over at the others and smirked.

"And that, class, is how it is done." I grinned at the stupefied looks of some of them before I heard a Hologram forming as the image of Batman formed.

"Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating, the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa... One guy with the powers of the whole League..." I heard Kid Flash mutter as I narrowed my eyes at the paused video that had appeared. I recognised it as the Amazo android, built by professor Ivo, mentally, I made a note of scanning it for integration into any possible future projects.

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman continued as Robin stepped in this time.

"An android? Who made it? T.O Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman counted as Manhunter took a step forwards.

"The technology bares the signature of professor Ivo." Aqualad decided to speak at this point, noting a little something I already knew about the current file about said professor.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Canary turned to look at him over her shoulder at that, a slight frown on her face.

"So we all thought... Or hoped." Canary muttered that last bit, not that it slipped passed anyone.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralised, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate Star Labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will spit into undercover teams to safeguard the two, real, trucks." Batman explained the plan.

"Yes, road trip." Kid Flash noted. Superboy glared at the screen.

"So now we take out your trash?" He remarked angrily. Batman wasn't even phased by the remark.

"You had something better to do?" Superboy looked down at that as Aqualad raised his PDA-type thing before speaking.

"Coordinates received, on our way." The Atlantean stated as we all moved off, I subspaces my book at that as I walked off, mentally noting what I would need as I brought out my armor before spotting Superboy, Canary holding him back with a slight frown. I paid it no attention as I walked off, really, what happened between the two of them was none of my business.

At least... Not unless something of interest came of it...

 **XXX**

Glancing around, I noted the current situation as I happily rode on the motorbike I was using. It was a rather nice piece of work, provided by the League, but all the tech in it made me think that the damn thing came with high tech training wheels, even after I had done as much as I could to ensure that wasn't the case. Still didn't matter either way since I was already planning my own bike, working through it with the help of Sam, mostly since Sam had very little to do besides going through all the information I had given it. Right now, I was working on another data package to be installed into the hard drives of the laptop it was current residing inside, this time, going for more wide scale information about the various races that inhabited the galaxy.

I was brought out of my thoughts a moment later, however, when I felt a ping at my mind, looking in the direction of the ping, I narrowed my eyes as I felt what was there before turning to the others.

"Superboy, Robin. We've got incoming, a couple dozen of small, flying objects heading for the truck at high speeds." I stated before a hologram appeared from Robin's bike.

"Yeah, I've got them. Might be just a few low-flying birds, let them get a bit closer either way." Robin remarked back as I rolled my eyes.

"Birds do not have active power signatures. These things do, that, and they look like metal monkeys with jetpacks." I countered as the unknowns came into visual range.

"Ah, right. Switching to Battle mode." Robin stated as he pressed a button on his bike before it changed, turning into a mono-wheel as the back wheel detached and the wheel split in half, turning into a flying, mobile laser turret. "Hey, Ace, put your ride in Battle mode."

"No point." I heard Superboy state before he jumped, the force of the jump ruining his bike before he slammed into the top of the truck and started tearing apart the robots with his enhanced strength. Naturally, I didn't bother changing the mode of my bike as my environmental shield came online, a moment later, I was flying as I aimed a fist and fired Red Energy. The stream quickly separated as it became a grand total of fifteen individual streams that slammed into the machines, burning through them with ease before moving on. Still, the machines were proving rather annoying as a few flew near me as I pulled back a few strands while punching the ones that were too close already, breaking them easily. Glancing back, I heard Superboy scream as a pair of beams scorched the area near his eyes, as another shot into him, pushing him over the side of the truck while Robin was busy fighting off other robots as they caused his bike to fall flat. A lucky grappling hook was all that saved him from becoming roadkill at the speeds that we were going as I kept up the pressure on the machines before I heard a door opening. Looking down, the back door to the truck had been opened, the robots quickly surging inside before grabbing the case with the Amazo parts in it and shooting off on their way, Superboy fast on their heels as the truck had come to a grinding halt, a pair of robots having popped the wheels on one side and caused them to flip.

Floating down to the ground, I moved towards the truck to check the crew as I heard the team speaking to one another.

"-We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked so how did the monkeys know which trucks to target." Robin questioned as I looked his way to see him typing away on his wrist computer. Looking back at what I was doing, I glanced inside the truck, seeing the two guards in the back as I pulled them out and lowered them to the ground a few metres away from the truck before moving back in and pulling out the Driver, scans showing that he was suffering from a mild concussion along with the guards. Said guards also had a few broken ribs and one of them had a rather painful break in his left arm, it would heal, but I knew it was going to hurt like a bitch for a while.

"-looks like both sets of parts are converging on... Gotham city!" Robin stated in shock as I heard Aqualad come over the network.

"That far south? Megan and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out." I looked over at Robin as he stood and sighed.

"So, what about you? Because I am feeling... rather whelmed." Robin stated as I shrugged.

"Fair point, but I honestly don't think that I should be a part of this fight, if the Android is back in working order." I stated as Robin looked up at me as he pressed the recall button on his bike, which had managed to get trapped under Superboy's bike. "Do you really want to pick a fight with a Lantern? If that Android can copy powers from Superman and other members of the Justice League, I don't want to find out what happens if he get's his hands on the abilities of a Power Ring."

"Fair enough, so what you going to do then?" I shrugged.

"Provide support probably, maybe by launching metal objects at the damned thing from long range. Anyway, I can get you and the Team there faster than a motorbike can." I stated as he nodded.

"Then let's go." I nodded at that.

 _Ring. Transition._

 **Confirmed.**

A moment later, both of us were in Gotham city as I looked over to the boy wonder.

"I'll leave it to you, Robin, I'll go and pick up Aqualad and Miss Martian."

 _Transition._ I was gone a second later as energy flared around me and I was by the two team members in the blink of an eye, grabbing both of them before pulling them to Gotham.

"Your welcome!" I shouted to them as I quickly changed into my armor and floated over the city.

"This is where the fun begins..." I muttered to myself.

 **XXX**

Staying hidden on a rooftop, I looked down as I saw Superboy being smashed through walls and into the open gym, where Professor Ivo was already waiting with a few robot monkeys. Honestly, it was rather underwhelming, the showing that Superboy was giving of himself before I watched as he was saved by Kid Flash coming in from the side.

With that in mind, I grabbed a few steel robs from some exposed rebar that was lying around a few half finished construction sites before I quickly made a railgun, rather basic by most race's standards, but impressive all the same as I loaded the first shot and fired. The shot saved Robin and Kid Flash from being scorched as it caused Amazo to shift to Manhunter's powers as it shifted out of phase, another shot being enough to save the two from another shot from Captain Atom's power set as I spotted Kid Flash almost being crushed as an Arrow shot from the dark and saved his ass. I smiled at that as I sent a scanning pulse there to find one Artemis Crock with a Compound Bow in hand and a quiver filled with homemade arrows, rather well made ones at that as well. Sending another shot, I got the fucker to phase out along with a barrage of Birdarangs from Robin, all of which resulted in the machine's head being blown to pieces.

I smirked at that as I was rather glad I had worked quickly.

 _Ring, did you get a full scan of the target?_

 **Confirmed, full design blueprints of the 'Amazo' android are currently stored in new 'Prometheus' folder along with OMAC designs for future usage.**

I nodded at that.

Those would be very useful in the future.

Very useful indeed.

 **XXX**

Looking around, I smiled slightly as I slipped down what remained of a rather old and current destroyer elevator shaft. The shaft itself went down at least a kilometre and a half and was well reinforced and covered with a still-active sensor dampening system that, frankly, was rather impressive for something that seemed to be over forty years old. Hell, the only reason that the damned thing was still in decent condition was because whoever had designed this place had made it with the thought of being capable of taking a nuclear blast at point-blank range, and a Tsar nuke at that. The radiation wouldn't even be a problem given how thick the Lead lining was in the walls around both myself and the actual base, still, nothing that could stop a scan from my Ring as I delved deeper.

It was built to last, something I was rather happy for since it gave me time to work.

Finally reaching the bottom of the shaft, I looked around and frowned, the base was deserted and well on it's way to collapsing, what with the supports having been eaten away by time and a lack of maintenance, at least three holes were present in the ceiling of the corridor I was in as I tracked the signal of the last Kryptonian I had found. Looking around, I sent out a pulse of energy that did two things, the first was to scan the area around me and map the way to the signal while the second thing it did was scan every centimetre of the base, namely, so that I could check who had made this base along with why it was present. A few seconds later, I got what I was looking for, but I couldn't help raising an eyebrow as I read through the information.

Turns out that Power Girl had been here for a rather long time, well over two decades at this point and was rather well known, along with that, the people who had run this base had been rather impressive in terms of tech, not to mention their membership. Apparently, this place had been the home of a predecessor of Checkmate that had run during the Cold war and when Power Girl had first turned up, acting as a superpowered Black Ops unit for the USA. When they saw Power Girl appearing some time around the late eighties, they scrambled to get a sample of her DNA where mad science took over the rest of the way, resulting in them attempting to create a clone as a proof of concept to the idea of an army along similar lines. Glancing up, I looked ahead of me as I moved, a line appearing in red across my vision as I followed it, a line that would lead straight to the kryptonian signal I was picking up down here, all the while, I kept reading as I frowned slightly, wondering what had happened as a mental order caused my Ring to start data mining in the deeper corners of the Pentagon.

The project had apparently been successful, working for the first subject before an accident had killed the one that lead the project and actually made the clone, one Doctor Thaddeus Bodog Sivana Sr Sr, his son was actually the one in this reality that butted heads with Captain Marvel. Still, as I turned the corner and saw what I came for, I smiled slightly. The group that made this place had fallen apart after that, having been both officially and unofficially disbanded and all files classified, no record even existed about this place, it was simply abandoned after all the really important stuff was ripped out and the entrance sealed shut. Surprisingly, some of the power systems were still working, still powering certain things using a mixture of geothermal power plants and some kind of bullshit mad science generator made by this verses original Doctor Sivana.

Such as the cryopod that I was now looking at with an active Kryptonian signature coming from it. Rubbing the ice off the glass, I looked inside and saw the person inside, a young woman with short, black hair coming down to the base of her neck, looking a hell of a lot like a younger version of Power Girl, or a clone of Supergirl with darker, shorter hair. Looking down at the front of the cryopod, saw a nameplate covered in dirt, dust and grime as I kneeled down and rubbed the shit off, there was only one word on it, but it was more than enough to fill in the rest of the story.

Divine.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review to tell me what you thought so I can improve for next time.**


	4. AN

Hello to everyone that wished to read this story. I'm sorry to say that, after much deliberation, I have decided to discontinue this story as, frankly, I no longer know where I was going with it, nor do I believe that it would be worth continuing due to the sheer OP-ness of the character and the limited story progression within the confines that I have created for myself.

Again, I apologies for all those that wished to see this continue, but it is not going to happen. I might post something along a similar theme in the future, but that is going to be a while off.


End file.
